Midnight Snack
by That Lonely Girl on a Laptop
Summary: Running into May in the kitchen one night, Dawn has a girl-to-girl chat about her feelings towards Ash. Bad summary. Advanceshipping themed!


Rolling onto her side, Dawn yawned softly as she pressed the side of her face into the soft pillow under her head. She couldn't sleep. She'd tried for hours but was still as awake as she was at eleven o'clock. Sighing, she looked at the digital alarm next to her head. Three AM.

"Oh well." She muttered to herself, "It could be worse. I could be getting up in an hour." She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She folded her arms over her stomach and sighed.

In the silence of house, she could hear Ash's snoring from the next room, he was clearly fast asleep. The girl giggles a little bit. He had been training really hard the day before so his rest was well deserved. She smiled a little, thinking about him. She was glad that he had come to see her in Sinnoh. It had been a year since she had seen him. And he brought May with him, who Dawn hadn't met until a couple of weeks ago, but she didn't really think about May much. She was just happy to see Ash again.

But just as she began to slip into a slumber, the sound of cluttering and movement further away in the cabin. Frowning, she sits up and listens. She had been hearing these sounds for several nights now, but she had never found out what it is. The girl blinked a few times, she would have tried to go back to sleep but her curiosity now overrode her tiredness. Getting up, she put on her short furry housecoat and left the room.

Walking down the hall, she could hear the sounds coming from the kitchen. Walking through the door carefully, she flicked the light on.

"Ahh!" A voice yells, taking Dawn by surprised.

"Yaaah!" Dawn jumps back.

In the light, she can see that May is standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"May! What on earth are you doing?" Dawn yelps, still surprised.

May fidgets on the spot, darting her eyes a little bit, "Um…"

Dawn notices that she is holding a plate with what looks like a few, little pieces of chicken (leftovers from dinner) on it, and the girl smirks, seeing that she was holding a drumstick in her teeth. She puts the plate down to take it out of her mouth,

"Um… just…. Looking for a snack." She mumbles quietly, looking rather sheepish. Dawn sighs and sits at the table.

"How are you hungry? We just had a large dinner a few hours ago." She asks. May sighs and leans against the counter.

"Well… this is probably going to sound stupid but… when I was younger and I had a nightmare or if I was so worried about something that I couldn't sleep, my mum would let me have a sweet or a small sandwich or something to calm me down. It really helped." May smiles a little bit, revisiting these memories.

Dawn smirks, finding it quite funny, "Hm… that seems to explain why stuff from the fridge keeps vanishing." She had seen that several food items had been disappearing, though she had never suspected either Ash or May since they were both always eager to eat breakfast the next day, like always. The pair were very alike.

"So… what are you worrying about then?" Dawn fiddles with her hair, inviting May to sit down. The brunette sighs and sits in front of Dawn, bringing the small plate with her.

"…I don't really know." May mutters, before nibbling on her food.

"Come on, you can tell me! I won't be mad!" Dawn gives her a friendly smile.

May sighs quietly, folding her arms on the table, staring at it.

"Well… this is going to sound _really_ petty of me but… I-I've seen you with Ash."

"Yes?" Dawn asks, wanting her to continue. "What about me and Ash?"

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I like him… I mean, _really_ like him. And I was going to tell him but… he seems so happy with you and I didn't want to get in the way of it. But I still feel that way about him and I'm scared that he likes you and you like him and that I would just get in the way or cause problems between you two… I don't want to hurt either of you."

Dawn listens quietly, taking note of everything she said. She understood May's worries. It's not a nice feeling. She feels a little sorry for the brunette.

'But she has no need to worry.' Dawn thinks in her head, giving May a smile.

"You're over-reacting." She says with a small smirk.

"How?" May mutters sheepishly.

"You see, I do love Ash-" Dawn notices May's head drooping a little "-But as a _friend_. And I am sure he feels the same way about me."

"But how do you know?"

Dawn chuckles "Because he doesn't shut up about you! He's _always_ going on about your latest contest win, or your Pokemon or just how 'amazing' you are as an individual!" she smiles at May's surprised expression, "And, I have a feeling that he feels the same way about you. But you know Ash. He's probably too shy to say anything."

May nods a little in agreement, a small smile appearing on her lips, "I guess you're right…"

"So you have no reason to worry, May." Dawn gives the girl a smile, "You should just tell him. If anything he will be relieved since he doesn't have to do it."

May giggles, "Yeah…" she lets out a small sigh, probably of relief, "…Thanks, Dawn."

"No problem." Dawn answers before letting out a long yawn, "I'm going to go back to bed."

May nods, "Yeah, me too." She stands up and puts the small plate back in the fridge, making Dawn smirk.

"Not hungry anymore?" she teases.

"Nope." May answers confidently. And she looked it as she goes to walk out of the room. Though that confidence suddenly vanishes when her stomach grumbles, making her stop in her tracks.

"Um… maybe just a little bit." May mutters, the bridge of her nose going red.

Dawn giggles and gives her friend a quick hug, "One thing I know for sure is that you were clearly made for each other."

 **Dumb oneshot is dumb, but anyway thanks for reading, don't forget to review and I will see you all in the next fic**


End file.
